Frozen Over
by Johnny Valentine
Summary: Valentines day approaches, and Gray has a date. (A little Gray x Juvia oneshot I did when I was bored. Hope you like it! Rated T, with sexual references and some bad language)


_I am an idiot._

"Gray, you're an idiot"  
I snarled, hot rage leaping up inside me.  
"Like you can talk, moron!" I hissed at the dragon slayer beside me. He snickered, joined by his exceed partner a second later. I gave Happy and look, and the cat promptly shut up.  
Natsu and I were seated at the back of the guild hall, drinks in our hands. Around us, friendly chatter echoed, giving the hall of Fairy Tail a distinctive familial feel. It was warm for February, the winter cold having petered out long before the end of January. The hall smelled of spring, the doors open, letting the fresh breeze waft in.  
I was not enjoying it.  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit..." I groaned, lightly smacking my head against the table.  
_I can't do it. I can't. I've never been on a date before! Mavis, what do I do?! _  
Natsu snickered and drummed on the surface of the table with his knuckle, creating a beat. He put on a child-like, sing-song voice and trilled.  
"Grey and Juvia, up a tree. Doin' things they shouldn't be..."  
Happy joined in, and jumped up, waving his arms like he was conducting Natsu.  
"Are you five?!" I glared, trying to put a hard edge to my eyes. Natsu just laughed harder.  
"I'm a cat," Happy replied, grinning up at me.  
I had no idea what that had to do with anything, and gave the little guy an odd look, just as there came a squeal from behind me.  
"Gray!"  
Natsu straightened up sharply when he heard the voice and I could have sworn he tried to flatten his hair.  
"Heh," I said, before turning to face Lucy.  
The celestial spirit mage was dressed in her usual get-up: Short blue skirt, black tights and a low cut blue top. Her hair was back in her old pony-tail. Heh. Natsu liked it better that way.  
Glancing occasionally at the flustered dragon slayer, I smiled at Lucy.  
"Yo,"  
She was very excited, jumping up and down slightly, her eyes glinting.  
"You... I can't believe it! This is great! I just can't even..."  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Deep breaths and try again Luce," I said, adjusting my collar slightly.  
"You asked out Juvia! For Valentines! She's over the moon! This is so... CUTE!" she squealed that last. Natsu and I simultaneously winced.  
"Keep it down! I'd prefer it if we retained a little privacy." I held up my hands, calming her.  
"Rodger!" she said, winking at me.  
"So... anyone asked you?" I said, subtly nudging Natsu in the rib. He growled.  
Yeesh.  
The girl looked slightly dejected, kicking at the ground miserably and shooting pointed glances at the salamander.  
"No... But there's still a week." The glare she shot Natsu (who was looking in the other direction entirely, picking something from between his teeth) was so fierce that he was surprised Natsu couldn't feel it burning through his skull.  
The blonde made her goodbyes, skipping over to join Cana and Mirajane in a conversation about clothes or something. Girly stuff.  
"You blind bastard," I said, chuckling at the rosy haired mage. He looked confused.  
"You what?"  
I just shook my head and laughed.  
Natsu just leered at me.  
"Put on a shirt, stripper,"  
_Whoops._

I've faced demons. I've stood against the wrath of some of the most powerful mages in Fiore. I've been obliterated by the freaking dragon of the apocalypse, and lived to tell the tale (Thanks, in part, to Mavis Vermillion. Partly)  
So I couldn't comprehend why this damn date was so scary. I had dressed up in a suit (white of course) and tried to style my hair suitably. The suit itself felt annoying, like a cocoon of extremely expensive silk (10,000 Jewels for god's sake) but I had promised that I would keep my clothes on all throughout this date.  
Unless Juvia wanted them off, that was.  
The water mage exited her apartment. My eyes just about blew up in their sockets. She was stunning. She had curled her hair differently, reminding me of how she had had it when we had first met. She wore a dress of a very light blue that hugged her waist and curves very... well.  
She blushed as she saw me, stepping off the bottom step gracefully and gliding over to me. Dear Mavis she was adorable when she did that. Her deep blue eyes lit up when she saw the flower bouquet I had bought her. It was full of a multitude of different flowers, all greens, blues and purples, with coastal reeds and several decorative sea shells scattered throughout. The perfume of the sea, combined with a sweet flowery freshness wafted from them.  
"Gray-sama!" she exclaimed, her hair bobbing excitedly, "They're beautiful!"  
My heart went into overdrive and I smiled nervously.  
"N..not as beautiful as... you," I stuttered, grinning at her like an idiot.  
_What the hell is wrong with me, _I thought, as she giggled.  
"Thank you Gray-sama. Let Juvia put these in her apartment!"  
I nodded as she dashed back up the stairs.  
How things had changed since they we met. She had been infatuated with me back then. Correction: was _still _infatuated with me. I had always thought that it was a girlish crush, that she would eventually get over her obsession with me. But as she had shown countless times, this was not the case. She loved me. True, unrestrained love. And after three years, I was finally starting to feel the same way. I felt terrible about that. She had been patiently waiting for me to realize this for three long years, and tonight I was ready to show her something.  
I wasn't normally this nervous around her. I had no idea where this fluttery feeling was coming from, but I didn't like it.  
_Pull yourself together Gray you idiot._  
The water mage returned and, after taking her soft hand in mine, we left.

"Thank you Gray-sama" Juvia said softly, her head pressed against my shoulder, "Juvia had lots of fun tonight. Thank you," I looked down at her, smiling. The way she spoke about herself in third-person made her even cuter. We had ended up on the side of Magnolia river, our bare feet dipped into the warm streams. Thinking about it, it was very warm for a February night. Some higher force maybe? I was grateful nontheless.  
"So did I Juvia," I said, finding her right hand and squeezing it tightly.  
We stayed that way for a few minutes, finding solace in one-another's embrace. Inside, I grimaced. If Natsu saw him now, he wouldn't ever let me forget it.  
_LOVER BOY, LOVER BOY, LOVER BOY  
_I shook my head slightly, putting _that _image out of my head.  
"Is something wrong, Gray-sama?" Juvia said quietly, her head nestled into my chest. I shook my head, stroking her hand slightly.  
"No, nothing's wrong, Juvia-sama"  
Silence.  
"Is Gray-sama making fun of Juvia?" she said, her voice a little bit annoyed. I snickered, Natsu-like  
"Never, Juvia-sama"  
She giggled slightly and dug a finger into my side. I let her, holding her closer.  
"Juvia..." I said, suddenly serious. A thought had sprung to mind, one I wasn't sure I liked.  
"Yes Gray-sama?"  
"Why do you love me?"  
There was silence as the water mage pondered the question. She hesitated slightly when she answered.  
"Gray-sama... Whenever Juvia is sad, it rains. When Juvia is near you..."  
She looked up, into his eyes with her own big blue ones.  
"It never rains. I hope one day that Juvia can make Gray-sama as happy as he makes her."  
I didn't think when I said the next sentence, but I went bright red as I did.  
"You already do," I said, staring back at her.  
Her face was shocked, eyes wide.  
"Does Gray-sama mean that?" she said, her voice shaking.  
"Yes, Juvia-sama"  
That first kiss was probably the best I had ever had. My heart did cartwheels as her lips met mine.  
Magnolia River froze over that night.  
_Whoops  
_AND I ended up with no clothes on.  
So maybe not _all _bad then.


End file.
